Compromise
by PolarisAmane
Summary: Not that she minded being here, quite the opposite; any excuse really to spend time with her little Bee. She could just think of plenty of other things she'd much rather be doing rather than paperwork...'


**This is the closest to fluff you****'****re likely to get from me.**

**Rated – T for nudity, but no smex (boo!)**

**Disclaimer – I don't own Bleach, but if I did you can bet Soi Fon would run around naked a lot more (say wha'?)**

**

* * *

  
**

Compromise

Yoruichi shifted slightly, raising herself on her elbows so that she was in a more comfortable position. She read over the paper she had in her hand; the small, and admittedly untidy, handwriting, slowing down her progress. Eventually, satisfied that it was right, she placed it on a pile to her left. She buried her face in her arms and sighed. It was her own fault that she was here; she _was_ the one who had offered to help after all. Not that she minded being here, quite the opposite; any excuse really to spend time with her little Bee. She could just think of plenty of other things she'd much rather be doing rather than paperwork.

She had turned up earlier in the day with plans to spend time with the Second Division captain, only to find her swamped under a mountain of paperwork. Apparently her Lieutenant was indisposed and it had fallen to Soi Fon to do his paperwork. Unfortunately it had turned out that the Lieutenant was behind on his paperwork. Not that Yoruichi blamed him, he had just recently returned from an injury (she hadn't asked Soi Fon how he had been injured), and now he was off again. Yoruichi hadn't enjoyed paperwork when she had been a Captain and she found that she liked it even less now, especially when it wasn't her paperwork.

"Here," Soi Fon said handing her yet another piece.

"Thank you," Yoruichi took it from her and placed it down in front of her. Her eyes scanned over it, she tried to take it in but found her mind wandering.

------

…_earlier…_

------

The window to the Second Division Captain's office was open, which Yoruichi took as an invite. She hopped up onto the windowsill her tail flicking out behind her. With her back to the window and hunched over her desk sat Soi Fon, the whole reason Yoruichi was actually here. Silently, the black cat jumped down from the window and sat behind the younger woman. She looked up, her golden eyes latching onto the two long braids that were swinging loose from Soi Fon's head. When she wanted to be, Yoruichi could be the most patient person in the world. And so she waited, watching as the form in front of her shifted and occasionally grunted, clearly frustrated with her work.

Finally Yoruichi heard the clatter of a pen being dropped onto the desk. She hunched herself down, knowing what Soi Fon's next move would be. Sure enough, the Captain lent back in her chair and stretched the sleeves of her _kosode_ sliding down her arms. More importantly her head went back and her two braids swung down, the metal rings clinging lightly together.

Exactly what Yoruichi had been waiting for. She rose up on her hind legs, her front paws rapidly batting against the rings. She had also expected the next move and leapt into the air, just as Soi Fon flashed from her own seat and struck out at whatever had been pulling on her braids. Yoruichi landed lightly on the small Captain's outstretched leg.

"Yoruichi-Sama?" Soi Fon said confusion evident in her voice. "What are you doing here?"

"It's the end of the week," Yoruichi answered, still standing on Soi Fon's outstretched leg.

"Oh, I forgot," She admitted. "I've been so busy lately I've lost track of the days."

"Oh?" Yoruichi walked up her leg until she was close to her body, and sat down. "Have you fallen behind on your work? That's not like you."

"My Lieutenant is... indisposed," She said irritably. "His paperwork has been left for me to do."

"Lucky you," Yoruichi flicked her tail out behind her and waited.

"Umm, Yoruichi-Sama?" Soi Fon said her voice slightly unsure. "You're still on my leg."

"I'm aware."

They remained like that; Soi Fon standing perfectly still on the one leg and Yoruichi sitting there watching her. A slow blush crept up Soi Fon's neck and spread up to her cheeks; she looked away.

"Would you like me to get down?" Yoruichi asked feeling fairly amused.

Soi Fon nodded, and Yoruichi jumped down to the ground; taking a moment to rub herself against Soi Fon's leg; purring merrily. The Second Division Captain sat back down at her desk and Yoruichi padded round the desk looking up and taking note of the stack of papers that were piled on one side of it. She jumped up on the desk, careful not to disturb the pile, and sat down on the paper that Soi Fon was currently working on.

Soi Fon raised an eyebrow. "Yoruichi-Sama, you're sitting on my work."

"I'm glad you noticed."

"Tch!" Soi Fon pinched the bridge of her nose with her fingers. "I have a lot of work to do-"

"I can see that."

Soi Fon's eyes narrowed and she stared at Yoruichi. "Then would you please get off of my desk?"

"If you insist," She stepped down from the desk and onto Soi Fon's lap; taking a moment to circle before lying down. "Ah, comfy."

"Yo-Yoruichi-Sama!" Soi Fon exclaimed.

"Quiet down little Bee. I'll be good. You just carry on with your work." Yoruichi closed her eyes and snuggled down. She waited. Soi Fon's legs felt tense beneath her and mentally Yoruichi sighed. It was always like this, she had been spending the end of each week in the Soul Society visiting her protégé; and it always took Soi Fon quite some time to relax.

After several minutes; the Second Division Captain risked moving, and upon discovering that her former mentor didn't stir, she managed to lean over the dozing cat and pick up her pen and continue her work. Yoruichi kept still, not really minding that Soi Fon was practically ignoring her in favour of work, she was perfectly comfortable catching a quick nap; Soi Fon's lap was after all very comfy.

Yoruichi listened to the sound of the pen scratching against paper, the small frustrated breaths that periodically left Soi Fon's lips and occasional the shift in her legs that nudged the cat. Whenever Soi Fon moved her legs she tensed afterwards as though she expected her old Sempai to admonish her for her carelessness. Eventually, after experiencing this cycle for the umpteenth time, Yoruichi couldn't hold her silence any longer.

"Don't you ever relax?" she asked feeling mildly exasperated.

Soi Fon tensed right up again. "My apologies, Yoruichi-Sama. I didn't realise that I was disturbing your sleep."

"You're not," Yoruichi lifted her head and looked up. "Would you like me to leave?"

"No, no! I don't want you to leave," Soi Fon insisted a slight look of panic on her small face. "I just, well," She sighed. "I have a lot of work to get through, and I'm sure that I'm boring you."

"Not at all," It was only half a lie. "But I do think you need a break."

Soi Fon massaged her temples. "I don't have time for a break. My fool of a Lieutenant is behind on his paperwork and now I have to pick up the slack."

"Just leave it for him to sort out," Yoruichi suggested. "It is, after all, his responsibility."

"It needs to be completed today."

"So there's no chance of you being free anytime soon?"

"No," regret and anger laced Soi Fon's voice and Yoruichi had the distinct impression that Omaeda would likely suffer a serious mishap soon.

Yoruichi slowly got too her feet and stretched. She hopped up onto the desk and pulled the paper to her with her paw; her eyes scanning over the work. "You have very untidy handwriting," She commented looking back over her shoulder.

Soi Fon flushed. "I'm sorry that my handwriting isn't up to your standards, Yoruichi-Sama," she said somewhat huffily.

Yoruichi chose to ignore Soi Fon's little outburst. "I always dictated my work to a subordinate and have them write it for me. Perhaps you should do the same."

Soi Fon shook her head. "I would rather I did it myself. That way I can be sure that it is done correctly."

"What if I were to help you?"

She looked genuinely surprised at that. "You? But you hate paperwork."

"True. But if it means that you will be free then it'll be worth it."

"I couldn't ask you to do that for me," Soi Fon said with a shake of her head.

"I insist," Yoruichi smirked to herself as she transformed back into her human form. As expected Soi Fon blushed and turned sharply away. Yoruichi laughed. "What's the problem? You've seen me naked before."

"Yes, but that was when…" She trailed off and her whole face went beet red.

"Does it really make a difference where we are when you see me?"'

"Yes!" She insisted. "We're in private when, well, when I usually see you!"

"Oh?" Yoruichi looked around the empty office. "Because we're positively surrounded by people now."

"Look… Gah!" Soi Fon pushed herself back from the desk sharply and got to her feet. "I have a lot of work to do. I don't have time to be playing around with you."

"Playing around? Is that what we're doing," Yoruichi muttered sounding slightly hurt.

Soi Fon turned to her sharply. "No, that's not what I meant. I just…" She trailed off when she caught sight of the upturned corners of Yoruichi's mouth. "You're making fun of me."

"You make it so very easy," she teased.

Soi Fon looked away from her and sighed.

"Don't be like that," Yoruichi said her head cocking to the side. "I came all this way to see you and you're acting all huffy."

"Huffy?"

Grinning Yoruichi nodded. "Yes, huffy. Now then," She said picking up some of the work that was littered around Soi Fon's desk. "Let's see what we can do here." Her eyes scanned over the paper in hand and then switched to the pile that was yet to do. Disappointment filled her; it would take hours even with her help.

She frowned suddenly at the offending work in her hand. "Apparently spelling isn't your strong suit either," she murmured handing the work to Soi Fon.

"What?" Soi Fon took it and read over the work. Yoruichi watched as the small Captain's face screwed up in frustration. She crumpled up the paper and threw it violently down on the ground. "Dammit! Now I'm going to have to re-read all of this!" She pointed at the finished pile. She jerked her chair back and flumped down in it, her elbows banging down on the desk top causing Yoruichi to wince at the impact.

Carefully, Yoruichi slipped off of the desk and walked round the back of Soi Fon. "I know that it's a foreign concept to you, but you need to relax," She said sliding her hands over Soi Fon's shoulders. "You'll only make more mistakes if your all worked up." She pushed herself forward, her chin resting on Soi Fon's small shoulder.

Soi Fon slumped slightly. "Easy for you to say."

Smiling Yoruichi wrapped her arms tightly around Soi Fon's shoulders and pulled her close. "You need to take a moment to unwind, refresh yourself. Then you'll be able to give your work your full attention."

"Yeah, you're right."

"Of course I am," Yoruichi grinned. She spun Soi round in her chair and leant forward, her hands grasping the arm rests. "And I know the perfect way for you to relax."

Soi Fon raised an eyebrow. "Why do I have the feeling that this'll involve something perverted?"

"Because you're a prude," Yoruichi poked her in the forehead. "Nothing I have ever done to you is in any way perverted."

She shook her head. "We both know that if I go along with you on this then I'll never make it back to the office."

"Course you will."

"No, I won't."

"Then we just won't leave the office," Yoruichi suggested. "I'll lock the door, you clear the desk."

Soi Fon buried her face in her hands. "No! I have too much to do and you're just distracting me."

"Thought we decided that you needed a break."

"But with you it won't be a break," dropping her hands from her face, Soi Fon let out a long sigh.

Yoruichi considered the younger woman for a moment and then shrugged, stepping back from her. "Can't say I'm not disappointed," She said running a hand through her long hair. "I did come all this way to see you. But I suppose there are other things I should be getting on with as well."

"Huh?"

Yoruichi turned back into her cat form and leapt up onto the windowsill. "I'll probably see you next week," She said over her shoulder.

"Next week?" Soi Fon repeated. "You're not staying for the weekend?"

"Afraid not. I promised Kisuke I'd help him with some things," She watched as the small Captain's face fell. "Well. Bye then." She jumped down from the window and strolled off.

"Wait! Yoruichi-Sama!"

Yoruichi stopped and turned. "What is it?"

Soi Fon chewed on her lip a moment. "You're really only here for the one day?"

"That's correct."

"You're not just winding me up?"

"I promise I'm not winding you up."

Soi Fon's fingers drummed against the wood of the window frames. "I guess I can spare a few hours or so."

"Hmph," Yoruichi turned her head. "I thought you were too busy with your work." She sauntered back towards the Captain and sat below the window. "Can you really afford to take the time off?"

"Well, not really," She sounded a little unsure.

"Then I don't want to distract you."

She actually smiled. "It's a bit late for that," Leaning over the window Soi Fon looked down to the black cat. "You did offer to help me though."

"I did," Yoruichi admitted, though the thought of being cooped up in an office, even if it waswith Soi Fon, didn't really appeal to her.

"And you also offered to help me relax," Soi Fon continued.

"Also true," Yoruichi was now intrigued.

"Well then, how about a compromise?"

"What do you have in mind?"

-_-_-_-_-_-

Yoruichi had to admit it was a very good idea. Soi Fon had clearly relaxed, and they were nearly finished with the mountain of paperwork. And this way they were not only spending time together but in a manner that was a lot closer in nature to Yoruichi original idea. She smirked to herself and wondered why this idea had not occurred to her earlier.

"Here you go," Soi Fon handed her another piece of finished paperwork. "I'm on the last one now."

"Good," Yoruichi twisted and looked back over her shoulder. "Will it take you long?"

"I'll finish it quicker if you stay still," she answered her hand pushing Yoruichi back down on the bed.

Yoruichi turned back to the work in her hand. She felt Soi Fon shift, the fresh paperwork placed against her bare back and the pressure of the pen against it. "Has your handwriting always been this untidy?" She asked.

"Desks don't talk, Yoruichi-Sama," Soi Fon said a hint of annoyance in her voice. "And desks that continually move are hard to write on."

"Understood," Yoruichi focussed back on her task at hand.

It didn't take Soi Fon long to finish the last piece of work, and it took Yoruichi even less time to check over it and place it on the finished pile set on the bedside table. "Done!" She announced happily. She felt Soi Fon shift, her body sliding up Yoruichi's causing the Goddess to shiver.

Soi Fon kissed the base of Yoruichi's neck. "Thank you," she said sincerely.

"You're very welcome," Yoruichi replied. She felt the tip of the pen against her shoulder and frowned as it was dragged lazily along her skin. "What are you doing?" She asked.

"Nothing," Soi Fon answered. "Just doodling. I'm sorry, I'll stop."

"Are you leaving your mark on me?" she grinned crookedly and tried to look over her shoulder at the work. "Is it a bee?" Yoruichi pushed up from the bed and took the pen from Soi Fon's hand. "Turn around."

Hesitantly, Soi Fon did as she was told. Yoruichi pushed her down on the bed and pressed the nib of the pen against Soi Fon's pale skin. Looking back over her shoulder, Soi Fon had a slightly apprehensive look to her face.

"Should I be worried about what you're planning on drawing?" She asked.

"Not at all," Yoruichi answered. She added the finishing touches to her little design. "Done! And it's a masterpiece, even if I do say so myself."

Pushing herself up, Soi Fon twisted to look at the small drawing that Yoruichi had left on her lower back. "How original," She commented with a smirk. "You really put a lot of thought into that."

"Shush!" Yoruichi moved in closer to her. "The simple designs are the best one." She pressed her lips against Soi Fon's and pushed the smaller woman down onto the bed. "Besides, if you're leaving bees all over me, it's only fair that I leave my mucky little paw prints over you too."

"Can't argue with that," Soi Fon replied pulling Yoruichi down for another kiss.

The completed pile of work lay forgotten next to them.

* * *

**Whew! Oddly, this is my first one-shot. In my head I often plan one-shots and then I go a bit mental with them and they end up being multi-chaptered and then I can't be bothered to write them. **

**Anyhoo – I don't actually like the end of this, but I'll leave it up to you guys to decide if it's any good or not. Thanks for reading, and please leave a review on your way out ^^**


End file.
